Arata Bouken
by Evelyn Dark
Summary: -No More Pep Sequel::Angie's Story- Just when Angie thought things couldn't any worse, she's pulled into the Symphonia world. With death awaiting her every corner; can she survive this journey just to see Heather one more time, or die before then?
1. The Sky is Green!

_**Evelyn Dark:**_Hey this Evelyn Dark giving you the sequel to No More Pep. Through the years since I've been part of I think my writing abilities have improved greatly. Don't you think so Yondaime?

_**Yondaime: **_It's bad enough you blackmailed me into being in another one story of yours. Why do I have to be in this one!

_**Evelyn Dark:**_-glares- Because the Authoress has a very good blackmail on you…-smiles- wouldn't want Kushina to hear about…you know what…

_**Yondaim: **_-pales- Damn you…… Evelyn Dark does not own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia, if she did….poor poor Uchiha Sasuke… hate to be the kid…

_**Evelyn Dark:**__ -_huggles nonexistent Sasuke plushy- ….x3… ON TO THE FIC!

_(=^-^=)_

_§Arata Bouken§_

_Written by: Evelyn Dark  
Beta edited by: ????_

_«Prologue»_

_The Sky is Green!?!?!?_

_(=^-^=)_

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of Mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. The goddess left the angels with this edict. _

"_You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_

_The angels bore the chosen one, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens and that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world._

_~Excerpt from the book of Martel~_

_1857 Kharlan War_

_(=^-^=)_

Green…I never would have thought that in some other world, the sky is green. Not to mention the trees growing from the sky…perhaps I hit my head a little too hard on my way down...or....up.

I groan, holding my head as I swing precariously. I shift my leg to only scrape it against some rough brown stuff. Blinking for a few seconds, I moan as my head starts swimming with the colors of green, brown, and …. Red. Squinting my eyes, I attempt to comprehend what I see, only to make the headache worse.

Shifting a little on my tiny perch, I wince at the pain shooting up my back. Determined to be on the …blue ground…I wiggle to the left and feel the air around me. When I open my eyes, I see a flash of the green sky and plant my face right into the grass.

Okay perhaps my 'observation' before wasn't exactly correct; the sky is not green with trees growing downward and the ground is not blue…with fluffy white clouds. Although it would have been nice to land on those fluffy clouds; instead of this hard, dirty, green, stupid ground.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, I do a backwards somersault and get up to my feet, so fast my head spins. I growl at the person that approaches me. Remembering my 'kitty' mask—which is a freakin panther thank you very much—is still on, I make sure to keep the person in my frontal view and not to my side or back. Gripping the kunai in my left hand I get a good look at the person -teen to be exact. He has spiky brown hair and wine colored eyes. He wears a strange red coat with a lot of buttons on them, as well as the same design for his gloves and boots. He has blue jeans with brown suspenders, as well as dual swords around his waist.

Stepping back I look at him wearily, unsure of where exactly I've seen him. For some reason in the back of my mind, I have the notion that I've seen him somewhere. Contracting my muscles, I edge back as he steps forward. When he sees me flinch and step back, he puts his hands in front of him as if telling me that he wishes no harm.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He says, as if he is talking to an animal. Guess it doesn't help that I have an animal mask really. Knowing he can't really see my face, I cock my head to the side in a questioning manner. Not really putting my kunai down, I shift in my spot.

"Hey you're a ninja right?" he asks with a curious glance. I merely nod my head at the question. "I have a friend, and she's a ninja too!"

I roll my eyes under my mask at his exclamation before looking at his guilty face after the statement. Not really caring about the matter I sweep my eyes around the area, searching for any of the red dude's pals—more so of his ninja pal.

"So you're from Mizuho, right?" The idiot asks. I shake my head, as his eye brows furrow in confusion. For a second we just stand there, the sense of awkwardness creeping in like when Annette creeped in Ino's house and put hair dye in her shampoo. Not really liking the awkward silence very much, I shift my weight from my left leg to my right leg. I never know what to say to people when I just meet them, that's why I prefer to keep to myself when possible. I prefer watching and listening to people rather than to converse. You can say that I'm kind of shy, but when I'm with people I know, let's just say they really want to get rid of me.

"So what's your name?" He asks; obviously trying to make a conversation with me. Not that I mind at all; I just fail at them really.

I don't answer him, just standing there; my left hand on my hip. Attempting to show that I'm a girl; since I don't have much of a chest and this vest soo does not do me justice.

Seeing the uneasiness in his face I sigh lightly, feeling a little guilty. Not really wanting to give away my name, I just point to my mask, going with my ANBU name, which is Panther not KITTY-CHAN! Everyone calls me that, just out of spite.

"Kitty?"

I resist the urge to plant my face into my palm, so I roll my eyes instead. Shrugging to show some gesture I also absently wave my hand; looking at him I see him grinning at me. As if he got my name right, psshhh please not even close.

"Alright Kitty! My name is Lloyd Irving."

Easily concluding that he is not dangerous; I put my kunai away but make sure my ANBU regulated katana is easy to take out. I'm not quite sure if I should hang out here any longer and converse—which I don't plan on doing anyway. Looking up at the sun, I silently curse at myself for not bringing a compass with me; Tenten has it. Sighing to myself, I give a wave to Lloyd and make my way to…somewhere. Somewhere, where there is food.

I try my best not to put my arms around my stomach and fall to the floor to writhe in pain. After a few seconds of walking I hear the footsteps of someone else joining my little trek. Turning my face around, I'm met with the bright light of pink. Stopping for a second, I place my hand to my head; blinking away the bright color of pink from my mind. Guess I have my ability back again; now I wish I didn't have it now. Which I'll tell you is being able to see people's auras, meaning what emotion they feel as well as the added affect of pictures to guide my guess to their reason why.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask, feeling his hand being placed on my shoulder. Cringing at the touch; I remind myself not to push his hand away. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't exactly want his company either.

Looking up at him I see the pink aura still there but with the sparks of light blue around the edges as well as a dark maroon in the middle. Pink signifying friendliness or affection—my guess the first—, light blue for concern, and dark maroon for guilt. I don't even bother looking at the pictures, knowing my face (or mask) is there, as well as care for why he has the color of dark maroon. I nod my head at his question, and start walking towards where ever I'm going at the moment. He eventually catches up to me and keeps up to my pace.

"So where are you going?" Lloyd asks. He obviously does not get that I'm not going to talk to him, or he must be really lonely to actually attempt at talking with me. Turning my face towards Lloyd for a second I shrug as I turn my attention back to the grassy plains.

Did you know that I just happened to fall into a tree? Have I mentioned that the tree that I fell in was the only tree for miles? I think that's pretty lucky for me. Considering that I'm a seriously cursed with falling a lot.

I look at the open area of grass, tensing. I don't like being out in the open; blame my ninja paranoia. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I get the aching feeling that this place is going to leave me with some serious surprises. I also got the feeling that I should know what this place is, and I'm totally mad at Maya for not telling me at all. Walking for a few minutes, my mind wanders a few times as I look over towards Lloyd and see him turn his head back at me. Our eyes look straight at each other, and that's when the realization comes crashing down on me like Choji jumping up and landing on me during a training session.

_Oh my fucking KAMI! …I'm in Sylvarant… Tales of Symphonia… no fucking way!_

_(=^-^=)_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_I wish I had a Sasuke plushy. –sobs- I really want a plushy to huggle with and sleep with.

_**Yondaime:**_-face palm- You're supposed to be one of the mean ones at school. You've made a girl cry three times!

**Evelyn Dark**: no, I'm the nerdy, punk, gothic, loner, band geek…-sobs even more- I'm just very sensitive of myself!! And besides, those times were unintentional! And I do believe I've only made her cry twice! Thank you very much_._

_**Yondaime:**_-sweat drop- Very nice way to describe yourself.

_**Evelyn Dark**__: _Hey, one of my own classmates called me a loner okay. –sobs- I'm just socially awkward! My own friends call me a nerd! AND I'M VERY PROUD TO BE A BAND GEEK…..and my shop teacher even asked me if I'd ever get a Harley Davidson with my leather jacket and army boots. He also said I should get a free bowl of soup with my boots! –has a mental break down-

_**Yondaime:**_Well, while the authoress has a mental break down. For Evelyn Dark's sake, we hope to see you for the next chapter of Arata Bouken. Ciao!

_(=^-^=)_

_With Sasuke plushies and blackmail,_

_**Evelyn Dark**__, lazy ass writer of the century!~_

_With being blackmailed and very afraid of wife,_

_**Yondaime**__, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

_**Yuan: **_Hello!.....HEEELLLOOOO!!...Those asses ditched me!

Fin~

_(=^-^=)_

**Stealing, Chasing, and other Extreme Sports~**

"Please kitty, help me!" he says, his voice a whisper of anxiety. "I can't let them see me, not like this!"

I look at him intently, only knowing him for a good 24 hours. Knowing that Maya wanted me to keep tabs on him, I sigh and frown. Pointing my finger at him, I jab it into his shoulder.

"You owe me one, Irving!" I say in quick whisper.


	2. Stealing, Chasing, and Other Extreme

_**Evelyn Dark: **__Well this is Evelyn Dark giving to you chapter 1 of Arata Bouken Stealing, Chasing, and Other extreme Sports.  
__**Yuan:**__ I can't believe you gave me a false date in getting here late!  
__**Yondaime:**__ Oh quite your complaining. You always whine about how you'd rather be doing something more important.  
__**Yuan:**__ Says the person who's blackmailed!  
__**Evelyn Dark: **__DISCLAIMER! AND NOTICE!  
__**Yuan:**__ Evelyn Dark does not own Naruto or  
__**Yondaime:**__ Tales of Symphonia!... wait a second, the Naruto Disclaimer is mine!  
__**Yuan:**__ Get over it!  
__**Evelyn Dark:**__ ON TO THE FIC!_

_(=^-^=)_

_§Arata Bouken§  
__Written by: Evelyn Dark  
Beta edited by: ????  
__«Chapter 1»  
__Stealing, Chasing, and Other Extreme Sports_

_(=^-^=)_

For most of the time, Lloyd has made himself attached to me. Why? I have no idea as to why, but not that I'm complaining about the company, now. While traveling the vast ocean of grass, we had met with some peculiar creatures. Lloyd had described them as monsters of Neflieham. Since I know where I am and have an idea of the geography—because I'm a nerd for remembering stuff like that. For the most part, Lloyd had handled himself quite well really—as expected or otherwise I would die from having to teach him how to defend himself at the least.

I on the other hand had tripped on the first battle, causing Lloyd to laugh at me and say that I'm just like Colette. Which in turn caused him to get attacked by the huge _humongous_ ladybug. When I mean big, I mean big. The thing was like the size of my head, perhaps even bigger. I nearly freaked out when I came charging at me, which instantly made me grab my katana and slice it into two pieces. So now I have green goo on my cloths, as well as my mask.

So here we are in a town with stone pave roads, and gray walls lining the streets. Standing at the entrance to the town, I look around with a sudden glee. Then it plummets down into the toilet as the flashes of different colors penetrate my vision. Temporally being blind with the colors of pink, black, brown, and yellow; I blink a few times trying to get use to the sudden flash of colors.

Even after two years of having this ability, each time it causes me to go blind. That's why I always stay away from large crowds. Even during the great holidays in Konoha, yes the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of Fire, I always stayed in my apartment. Despite the many protests of Annette and Naruto. In the end I've earned to take mission during those times from Baa-sama, Lady Hokage Tsunade.

Though of course, now with the Hokage being Naruto; my plans of missions during those times have deflated. So I've learn to barricade my apartment with many, _many_ seals and exploding tags. If Naruto sends some of my ANBU team members, then I kick their asses. So everything turns out okay, except for when he has Jiraiya come and get me. I don't know how he gets the Ero-sennin to actually do that, but I really don't want to know. So when the old geezer is around, I make myself scarce.

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaims. Finding his hand waving in front of my face, which I kept ignoring during my reverie, I continue to ignore him. Glaring at him, then finding it useless with my mask on; I turn from him and point towards the town. Getting at what I'm gesturing he starts walking forward, grinning at me and beckoning at me to follow him.

"I'm sure you're tired, there is an inn around here…" He says trailing thoughtfully as his eyes search the town before looking back at me. He smiles as he wrinkles his nose and does a mocking grin. "and you could use a bath too!"

I flip him off, but he does have a good point. He merely sticks his tongue out at me and smiles. Walking over towards his side, we continue on through the crown. Content with narrowing my eyes to slits and trying to follow him without tripping and falling on my face. Which I've done a thousand times in Konoha. I'll be truthful with you, I 'm a Klutz. Yes I trip over chunks of air, even during battles, and yes I trip up the stairs. A lot.

"So _do_ you talk?" He asks. I look towards him and question his sanity. Of course I can talk, I just don't feel very talkative right now. As my foot catches a piece of stone sticking up from the pavement, I gracefully grab Lloyd and use my ultimate kunoichi skills to land on top of him and keep myself clean from the pile of mud he just landed in. Blinking a few seconds, I can't help but inwardly giggle at Lloyd as he muffles for me to get off. Bouncing onto my feet, I grab him by the arm and use my ninja powers to yank him off the ground to have his face plant into the ground once more.

"Thanks," He dryly says to me. Getting up off the ground and glaring at me while dusting himself off and making 'yuck' noises at his brown smeared clothes, I inwardly giggle again. To tell you the truth, it kind of looks like crap. I look off handedly at him and wag my finger at him. He growls at me, his eyes narrowing at me. Not really liking the angry look or orangsih-red color around him, I put my arm around his shoulder and point to the inn just a few meters away. Still grumbling at me for making him get dirty, we head on over towards the inn with glee of baths.

_(=^-^=)_

I breathe a sense of cleanliness, dunking my bottom part of my face into the water letting my nose to breathe. My eyes sift through the many women bathing here, all talking to each other. The inn happens to have a pubic bath for the people staying here, thankfully with separate baths for men and women. Lloyds in his room at the moment, having already taken a bath when I went off to find suitable clothing to wear until I could get my uniform cleaned.

I could feel a groan coming as my thoughts drift to Naruto and that Ero-sennin. This would be 'paradise' for the two—even though Naruto is married to Hinata—then the two would have their asses kicked by the woman finding them peeking—more so Jiraiya.

I comb my hair absentmindedly with my fingers, my eyes wearily traveling from one face to the other. My mask still on—because I'm that paranoid okay!—and my filthy cloths lying in a heap of clutter with my clean cloths neatly folded next to it. I tense up as I see an old woman come by with her white towel around her frail body as she sits right next to me.

"I can tell you don't like public places," she says. Probable noticing my distance from the other women and my reluctance to converse with them. My eyes wonder to her pale skin, a wrinkle of delicate paper, and her eyes that a light blue that they almost seemed to glow like a silver pond. Okay perhaps that's a little descriptive with great amounts of emotion, but that is the best thing that I could come up with. Her hair is pulled into a bun high on top of her head, the color light silver with streaks of dark gray.

I unintentionally stare at her, even though she can't really tell with my mask on.

"I've never met a ninja before," she says, as if it's a normal thing to say. Her face looking out towards the many women busing themselves with washing their body and talking to each other.

"Why don't you like people?" she asks me. Boy do people really like to ask me questions. She turns her face to look at me, finding me still looking at her. Not thinking my staring is creepy—which sadly I do a lot—she smiles at me, her lips reaching her ears. I think for a second at her question, the bright color of pink emitting from her. It's not that I don't like people; it's just very troublesome for me. With my unusual ability to be exact. Since I know the answer myself, I shrug my shoulders, not so lenient to spill my secret. She looks at me hard, her aura turning a light blue to my shock.

You see not many people show me those colors much, especially strangers. So I couldn't help but love this world even more. Catching her move her head back to watch the people, her smile reappears once more. "I like people, because they have interesting tales to tell or show."

I nod at her statement. You can be surprised at the peculiar things people do. Like Heather for instance, a friend of mine best friends in fact, she grinds her teeth lightly when she's irritated over something. Strange of me to notice that, but that's what I get for staring at people a lot.

I watch as she slowly gets up and smiles at me, waving as she waddles away in the water. I guiltily look down at the water, seeing my reflection. I look intently at my dusty blue eyes with a sunflower kiss around my pupil and at my long dark blonde hair with the look of a gray veil on it. My hair is about the length of my middle back with bangs down to my eye brows covering my forehead.

For a person who hates long hair, why would I want to keep my hair long? Well because Heather always got bitchy about me and Annette's hair. When I got here, my hair was jaw length but over time I let it grow after… Heather died. Then two years later, she's alive again. The reason I even wanted to be an ANBU member because I felt so weak and helpless to protect her. That's another reason why I learned medical ninjutsu as well. Now I feel like I can actually make a difference now.

Getting tired of being all melancholy and crap, I raise myself from the water and waddle over toward my cloths. The women stop talking as they follow my movement. Not liking the attention at all, I grab my clean cloths and don on my blue shirt, black pants, black vest over my blue shirt, and just stick my feet into my original black ninja sandals.

Grabbing my dirty cloths and my bag, I make my way out of the inn's public bath and hurry to Lloyd and mine's room. Why are we sharing a room? Because he's the one paying for it and I didn't want to really be much of a hindrance. I was fine with sleeping on the roof and all but he had interjected saying that every room has two beds. So being the person who doesn't really like to be rude to new people they've just met , I agreed and just went with it.

Running up the stairs, I rummage through my bag and find the extra key to the room and unlock the door while opening afterwards. Seeing Lloyd sitting on his bed; he looks up at me and smiles while I just wave. Setting my stuff down, I sit on my bed back to Lloyd and stare at the wall with boredom. Turning a little to see what Lloyd is doing I find his back to me while he proceeds to take off his coat and shirt. I freeze there, my eyes widening at his action.

I mean I've seen lot so of guys take their shirts off and actually undress in front of me. That was during the ANBU training course which lasted for a few weeks. I was lost on first day there, and was looking for the changing room when of the ANBU pointed me out to the changing area. Opening the door I find myself looking at many guys undressing from their uniform and getting into their normal cloths. From there I thought I took the wrong hall, but then it dawns on me when I look in the mirror. The person had mistaken me for a guy, so before any guys could take off their pants I run out of the room and flee.

So from remembering that, it dawns on me once more. Lloyd thinks I'm a guy! I hastily turn my face away from him and back at the wall, thankful for my mask when I blush horribly. I mean I look pretty guyish with my ANBU clothing, and this vest does hide the fact that I have a chest. I've also haven't really talked what so ever, so he could never tell if I am a guy or a girl. I mean I literally have been trying to seem girlish, which is totally hopeless in the end because I act like a guy, and I have long hair! Then again some guys do have long hair, like Neji. I sigh as I slowly look over my shoulder to see Lloyd with a black tank top and his boxers only on laying on his bed with his hand behind his head as he stares at the ceiling. I slowly turn my head back to the wall, my face turning even a darker shade of red.

Taking a few breathers, I control my heart beat as I position myself on my bed looking parallel to Lloyd, as I sit with my legs crossed and my arms as well. My back laying on the bed's headboard, as well as my head. I close my eyes as I attempt to forget the fact that there is a half naked guy lying in a bed next to me, and try to sleep. Sitting there for what seems like hours, I hear the soft snores of Lloyd sleeping.

Turning my head towards him, I see him in the most peculiar position. Having gotten under his sheets, one leg is hanging off the bed with his mouth wide open. His arms splayed across the bed in a really weird position. You know for some weird reason, just the sight of him is kind of cute really. I shake my head at my little statement, and go to laying flat on my bed over the covers and attempting at going to sleep once more. Laying there for a few minutes, I slowly drift off to sleep. My hand placed on my face (mask), and my other on my chest.

Waking up the next morning, I look around groggily. My mask surprisingly still on my face from the sleep. I comb my fingers through my hair to find it in tangles, fluffing out. Angrily yanking my fingers out of my hair, I yelp at the pain before freezing on remembering Lloyd. Slowly with my fingers still stuck in my hair, I look over to find Lloyd still a heap in his bed. Sighing with relief for not waking him up; I gingerly pry my fingers from my hair and get up from my bed to find it not really messy, but nevertheless I fix it up to perfection and slide my belt with my pack of ninja gear onto my waist. Still a little shocked at Lloyd thinking that I'm a guy.

Knowing that thinking about it is not going to do much good I quietly slip out of the room and enter into the hall way. Freezing on my way down stairs remembering to get my cloths to clean and that my hair is a complete mess. Running up the stairs I slowly open the door once more to grab my bag and get my brush out. Slowly and cautiously I brush my hair till its soft as baby's hair. That is something that I get from my mother, the fine soft hair that is so hard to do anything with. Grabbing my rubber band I tie my hair up into a ponytail; grabbing my cloths and hightail it out of the room.

Running down the stairs I glance at the inn keeper and give a wave before dashing through the inn's door. Intending to get my cloths washed before Lloyd wakes up. Being outside I see that it's sill dark but with the light of the sun slowly coming up. Now if Lloyd is a late waker, which I really hope, than I should have a couple of hours before he wakes up.

Going down the streets, I find the many faces of people looking at me curiously. Seeing a man passing by, I tap on his shoulder and wave.

"Hi, can you help me find where I can get my cloths cleaned?" I ask. He looks at me thoughtfully, his aura shining yellow, happiness, and gray, meaning weariness or suspicion. I don't really blame the guy, since I am a person with a mask on.

"Traveler I can see, but that mask is quite peculiar," He says, the last part probable more to himself. Smiling at me, he points to the left and looks towards the area. "You can find the washing area over there, next to the item's shop. Now don't get into any trouble lad."

With that he waves at me and walks away.

_So it's settled, people actually think I'm a guy. So Lloyd thinks my name is Kitty… and he thinks I'm a guy. Kami I seem gay!_

I frown as my shoulders sag. Do I really look manly? Or gayish!?

Shaking my head I just follow his directions and make my way towards the place he told me. Looking up high at the buildings looking for the Item shop sign then possible the sign of people with cloths heading for a building. Catching an old lady walking to a building next to another with the signs 'Item Shop' I smile and walk behind her. Happy with finding a place to wash my cloths and armor.

_(=^-^=)_

Quite happy with my cloths washed and dried, I make my way to the inn. I rush off in a burst of speed; with the help of some chakra. Weaving through some of the crowd accumulating in the streets, I get a little weary of not wanting to ram into someone. So I take a sharp turn and apply some chakra to my feet as I run up a building wall and push off against it to land on the building roof. Trailing my eyes along the roof tops, I take a running skip before going out into a full out run. Jumping from one roof top to the other, making sure not to under jump and fall down into one of the alleyways.

Seeing the street with the inn on it, I swerve around to jump off the building and make a landing roll. Before pushing off again towards the inn once more. Catching sight of a cart, I lean back and slide underneath the cart; positioning one foot before the other I push off with my arms and unsteadily get back to my feet. Skipping a bit to get my balance; with momentum carrying me forward. I wave my arms as I get back to balance and keep running; hearing a few shouts of protest and crap.

Seeing the inn, I steadily get down to a walk as I open the door. I hurriedly make my way up the stairs before giving a wave to the inn keeper. Reaching into my pack on my waist, I take out my key and unlock the door to end up locking it instead. Remembering that I never locked the door, I unlock it this time and slowly open the door. Peeking in I find Lloyd still asleep; now sleeping in a fetal position. Seeing the waves of yellow and pink flashing from his body, I smile.

Wondering if I could just change here and make it quick before he wakes up or wait for him to wake up and leave, I tap my fingers on my thigh. Not feeling to patient at the moment, I just quickly strip and don on my back leather pants and skin tight black sleeveless shirt on as well as my gray vest. Slipping my black gloves that go to my mid way of my upper arm, I put on the arm guards and place my shoes back on my feet. Hearing some noise coming from Lloyd, I freeze and look over towards him to find him sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Looking at me in turn he sleepily smiles at me and yawns. As he stretches, I give a brief wave before collecting my cloths and make a silent sigh for making it in time. Picking it up I neatly and slowly fold the cloths, keeping my back towards Lloyd. Hearing the sound of sheets moving, I listen intently as he redresses himself.

Waiting a few minutes before turning around, I peek around my shoulder to find him buttoning his red coat on. Fully dress and fully awake, he looks over at me and smiles.

"Good morning, you're early," He says. The last part a little sheepishly, his aura turning hot pink—which is embarrassment--, scratching the back of his head. I give a nod of the head, as he furrows his eye brows at me. "Have you eaten yet?"

I shake my head, but I swear his smile seems a little too malicious. Blinking, I find the smile to just be a normal smile. Frowning I place my cloths into my backpack; feeling the many scrolls, exploding tags, seals, and other stuff in there. Pulling my bag up, I put it on the strap going from my left shoulder to my right hip. Looking at Lloyd I find him all ready to head out, his hands laying on his two swords strapped to his waists. Giving a thumbs up I wince as big crash occurs downstairs.

Seeing Lloyd shocked like me, I watch as he steps towards the door. Rushing forward I push him back, my ninja instincts telling me the element of surprise now is needed. Putting my finger to my mask, where my lips should be, I gently make a motion to follow me. Quietly opening the door, I slightly crouch down and keep my hand on the wall. Walking down the hall, I peek around the edge of the wall to see if anyone is there. Finding no one, I crouch down lower than the railing and go down the stairs. Looking through the railings I see the flash of black, light blue, and brown.

"Now then, are you going to tell me if you seen him or not!" I hear the very angry woman's voice say. Looking over to Lloyd, I see his face pale; his wine eyes looking out into space.

"Oh Martel, I can't believe they caught up with me that quickly…" He says. His voice coming out raspy and barely a whisper. I see his hand tremble, going straight to his sword handles for comfort. Crouching there looking at him, he looks right at me and his hands shoot towards my shoulders.

"Please kitty, help me!" he says, his voice a whisper of anxiety. "I can't let them see me, not like this!"

I look at him intently, only knowing him for a good 24 hours. Knowing that Maya wanted me to keep tabs on him, I sigh and frown. Pointing my finger at him, I jab it into his shoulder.

"You owe me one, Irving!"I say in quick whisper. I watch as his face horror filled face turn into a smile. The brown color lifting up a bit to leave room for some pink. Turning from him I look over the rail and bit my lip. Unsure of what to do, my eye catches a hand clutching a staff. Needing to see more, I motion for him to stay put and I crawl down the staircase quietly. Reaching the bottom stair I look at the group accumulated there. Seeing the orange clad woman with silver hair, face full of furious at the male inn keeper. I feel a bit of sympathy for him before moving my eyes towards the silver hair boy with blue clothing. Then the red haired guy with pink, black, and white clothing. I roll my eyes at the sight of him, remembering who he is. Zelos Wilder, chosen of Tethe' Alla; nothing more than a philanderer.

Contemplating as to how to go about doing this, my eyes catch the staff that the orange clad woman is holding. Not really thinking much I push forward from my kneeling position; my hands going to the staff. Watching the woman turn towards me with a look of shock, I grab the staff. Turning towards the door I find the red head blocking the way with his sword out. Snorting I rush forward and jump up using his face as a platform; squashing my foot into his face I leap off and make my way for the door. Catching a wave of chakra, I jump up and plant my feet on the door before pushing away and flipping backwards watching as a wave of water breaks the door down. Landing on the ground, I catch the orange clad woman heaving a book and throwing it at me. Dodging successfully I dash past the silver hair boy and make my way out into the streets.

"Nice going brat, you let her get away!" I hear a man say behind me. Not really caring, I race down the streets before taking my way back up top into the roof tops. Taking up my perch up high, I watch from a distance as the three people rush out of the inn and split up to look for me. Placing the staff on my legs, I watch interestingly at the three take their different routes.

Not really sure if I should go back to the inn right now, I shrug grabbing the staff and jump off the building rooftop, landing nimbly. Brushing off any dust that may have attracted itself to me during that little encounter, I keep a hold on the staff as I put it behind my neck. Walking away with a satisfying smirk I quietly make my way around the crowd to the inn.

Stepping through the doorway, empty of a door, I give a nervous wave towards the inn keeper.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to get rid of them," I say with a nervous laugh at the end. Seeing a flash of red, I grunt as something around 100 pounds crashes right into me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO" I immediately clamp his mouth shut, as he stares at me with a smile. Taking my hand from his mouth, I grab his cheeks and pull on them. Letting go of his cheeks as he rubs them, I lightly push him to show him that I want him off.

"Oh sorry." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before getting off of me. Holding a hand out towards me, I roll backwards and bounce to my feet. Seeing his hand still out, his face blushing red; I slap the palm of his hand lightly and hand over the staff to him. Looking at the staff with surprise he looks at me with horror.

"You stole the professor's staff!" He says with dismay. I just shrug my shoulders and lazily stand there. Watching him slap his forehead and looking at me, he shakes his head and places it against the door. Looking at the terrified inn keeper he smiles nervously and points to the staff.

"Um…if she comes by again, can you give it to her?" He asks awkwardly. I look at the inn keeper, with his wide eyes before he nods his head dumbly. Giving a brief wave towards the inn keeper I grab the sleeve of Lloyd's and pull him out the door. Dragging him for a few seconds, he stars protesting before walking by himself next to me.

"So where to?" I ask blandly. Looking to the side I look at him with a raised eye brow. He furrows his eyes as he keeps his face towards the street.

"How about.."

"LLOYD!"

"BUD!"

"_**YOU!"**_

I lazily look over my shoulder to find, the orange clad woman pointing her finger at me. Her arm shaking in anger or fear of my awesomeness, though sadly I'm sure it's the first. I give a brief look at Lloyd to see him to look at them, his face pale once more. Rolling my eyes I whack his shoulder, as he shakes his head and starts running backwards before turning around into a full out run. Watching him run through the mess of people, I look over towards the three. I rush forward and skid to a stop before doing a cartwheel to the side. Feeling the hot flames of small fire balls rushing past my body. Crouching to one knee, I look at them wearily; waiting for them to make a move. Watching the red hair one rush forward with his sword, I jump up and do a round house kick as he gets near me. Feeling him block with his arm I fall to the ground crouching below his waist. Standing up quickly I catch him in the jaw with a left hook, and do two back flips away from him.

Standing still with my legs spread apart, I look to the side to see the orange clad woman armed with a broom swinging straight for my head. Leaning back, I can feel the wind of the slice. Straightening my back, I hold out my arms to block the other hit with the broom. Wincing at how hard she can hit with a broom.

Stepping back I aim a kick at her side, watching her block with the broom. The broom shatters under the power of my kick, as I jump up and kick the upcoming red head. Not really wanting to hurt them I turn from them and break for it. Sighing with relief at the less crowded street I make my way towards Lloyd. Hoping I can find him in the big city.

Making different turns, and yet still feeling their presence behind me I use a burst of chakra to go faster. Skidding a bit to make a left turn I panic before jumping over a cart in the way. Landing on the ground in a crouching position, I look over my shoulder and sigh before getting up and running off again.

Looking at the passing of the many buildings, I stop for a second thinking I heard Lloyd's voice.

"REGAL, L-LET ME GOO!" I hear the voice of Lloyd yell. Looking around franticly, I find the area where the yell was from and run off towards it. Turning around a building sharply, I find myself in a big open area with docks and boats. I take a quick look at the sea, before looking at Lloyd being held around the chest and arms by a blue haired man. Regal Bryan.

I watch as he struggles before looking towards me and stopping. Seeing the curious look of Regal's I rush forward and plant my foot on Lloyd's chest, pulling forward I place my hand on Regal's shoulders. Both Regal's and my face a few inches apart for a few fleeting seconds before I flip over him and take out my katana with my left and hand. Stabbing my katana's handle into Regal's spine, I hear the sharp cry of his pain as he let's go of Lloyd. Turning around I find the three from before coming out of the alleyway I came from, panting for breath—well except for a very angry woman.

Getting ready to step back I feel a sudden sharp pain to the back, my vision clouding as I gasp in pain. Falling forward to my knees, I desperately try to keep consciousness with my arms around my head.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" I hear Lloyd say quickly. Staying there in my position I feel something lay on my neck, a very big and sharp object laying on my neck to be exact. Holding my breath at the sharp object being held on my neck, I wait patiently before realizing that I'm holding my breath.

"Why not! He! Stole my staff and gave Zelos a nasty bruise." I hear next. The voice sounding really pissed at the moment.

"Because I asked him to!"

"Why are you avoiding us and why did you run away?"

"B-b-because…."

Sighing, and feeling a headache coming along I gingerly get up slowly despite the sharp object never leaving my neck. Holding my hand up as everyone look at me, I smile.

Turning my head to see short pink hair girl holding an axe, the size of her, at my neck I felt kind of petty. Gently put my hand on the axe blade, she narrows her eyes and digs the blade more so into my neck. I feel a hot liquid running down my neck, the sharp pain of the cut hurting a bit. Taking my hand off the blade, I put my hands up before the girl takes the axe away from my neck and I feel a weight crashing into me. Quickly my arms are pulled behind my back, painfully being held in a totally not comfortable position at all.

"Make a move and I'll break your arm," I hear a woman's voice growl. Wow, for the regeneration group they're pretty ruthless. I squirm a bit, making the woman pull my arm up causing me to bite my tongue to not cry out. Water starts to form to my eyes at the sudden pain, blinking my eyes I try to get rid of them.

"Don't hurt him, Sheena!" I hear Lloyd yelling once more in my defense. That really made me feel all warm inside, too bad I got a crazy ninja yanking at my arm and threatening to break my arm. Other than those horrible things, I think Lloyd and I are coming off to a beautiful friendship.

"Why!" I hear her shout back. I roll my eyes despite the dramatic scene, and squirm again only to get my arm pulled up hard again!

"Lloyd what's wrong with you? You keep avoiding us." I hear a small boyish sound come from my right.

_I'm pretty sure you've mentioned it already!_

My patience at the moment, it wearing thin because of this treatment. Wondering if I should just use a substitution jutsu at the moment or I should just stay put and see if my bud is going to bail me out of this. Going towards the first more, I shake my head from the thoughts. Right now I need to stay close to Lloyd, that's what I think I should do to help this place.

"I….I just don't want to talk about it right now…."Lloyd says sadly. I mean even from that voice, it's just sooo cute. How can they interrogate him? I mean I don't really know the reason for Lloyd's actions but still that's pretty harsh. Especially to the cute ninja in the mask whose being beaten horribly for helping the poor red dude. "Just let him go..."

Feeling her muscles tense then relax she roughly lets me go. Rolling to my back I roll backwards and jump to my feet. Scratching my head and giving Lloyd a thumbs up. He smiles at me sadly, his head down as the Professor walks over to him and glares at him hard before sighing in defeat. She obviously has realized that he's just soo cute!

"You're obviously not from Mizuho for Sheena to treat you like shit,"

I look over towards the speaker and find Zelos Wilder standing there with a big bruise on his cheek. Feeling that I have something to owe him for such a crude thing to grace his features, I step towards him with my hand out. He looks at me startled, the others stopping with what they're doing to look at me. Rolling my eyes, I slap his hand away from his face and let the flow of chakra to his jaw. Seeing the pale green glow flow from my hands, I heal the bruise. Pulling my hand away, I smile with satisfaction at the bruiseless Zelos.

"Dude!... what did he just do!?" Zelos ask with anxiety. Like I defiled his perfect features, I roll my eyes at his action.

"Kitty healed you're bruise, Zelos," Lloyd says blandly. I look over to him to see a bemused Professor rushing over to Zelos. Grabbing the young chosen by the chin and inspecting.

"Incredible… you healed the bruise without magic." She says thoughtfully. I glance over to Sheena to see her roll her eyes.

"He obviously is a medic nin." She says with a raise of the eye brow. I give a low bow towards her and a thumbs up. She glares at me hard and turns her head away from me; I just shrug. I mean I'm ignoring the fact that they're calling me a guy, but I too lazy to even bring up the subject that I do not have balls what so ever.

I freeze as I feel an arm snake around my shoulders. I look to the side to see Zelos grinning at me.

"So, welcome to the group!" He says getting profuse arguments from the others.

"Now just hold on Zelos." I hear Regal interject. "We do not know him, so why should we trust this…Kitty person."

I couldn't blame it at all, but then I would like to point out on how he became into this little rag tag group. After all he is a convict who was trying to capture the chosen, Colette who I believe is not here, and turn her in to the pope of Tethe' Alla.

"If I remember correctly, Sheena and you weren't exactly people we could trust either."Lloyd says curtly. I look at them all to nod their head, causing Regal to shake his head. Still feeling Zelos's arm around my shoulder, I pinch the underside of his arm and quickly move away from Zelos. He cries with an 'ow', pouting at my 'non niceness' to him. Though I couldn't really laugh at him for his choice of words since I probably would have said the same thing if I was in his situation.

"No touchy," I briefly say with venom. Frowning, his hurt expression turns to that of a grin.

"So he does speak," Zelos says amused. I roll my eyes at him, flipping him off which makes him grin even more.

"To make points," Lloyd adds with a small smile. He looks a lot better than he did before, a little ash colored but not pale white and ridden with fear. He nervously glances to the side; gripping the side of his jeans.

"So to the inn?" Sheena says. I look at her for a second, her eyes meeting mine as her face looks sour. Throwing my arms up into the air, I stuff them into my pockets and walk over to Lloyd.

"Yeah we had a room for the night, though I don't think the inn keeper is going to be so happy to see us" Lloyd says with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head. I nod my head, my hands going to my hips.

"Woah there bud. You shared a room with…miss Kitty?" Zelos asks. Thinking the Miss Kitty joke is going to wound me. Wanting to be dramatic to his diss, my hand snakes up to my heart as I pretend to be hit in the heart. Hearing some laughs from the silver hair boy, I give a flourishing bow before gingerly stepping over to Zelos and messing his hair up.

"I think I'll like Kitty," I hear the boy say. While Zelos just hisses at me, attempting to straighten his crow's nest of a hair. I give a thumb up to the little guy and bounce my way back to Lloyd's side.

"I don't think I've introduced you to my… friends," Lloyd says. I make a no duh sign by lightly jabbing my finger to my head once and shake my head.

"Um this is Zelos Wilder," He says pointing to the red head. While the said red head looks at me a pouts.

"Messed my hair up,"

"This is the professor," Lloyd says pointing to the crazy orange woman. She stiffly walks over to me and glares at me straight.

"I think you still have my staff." She states to me. I nod my head, agreeing that I'll show it to her—not that she knows what I mean by my nod or anything.

"Uh… yeah it's at the inn… anyway.. This is Regal Bryan and Presea Combatier." Lloyd says once more pointing to the blue haired one and then lastly the pink kid with scary ass axe. Regal gives me a stern look while Presea on the other hand just looks past me with a blank look. Slowly turning my head away from the two I look to Sheena and the little guy; pointing to the two.

"That's Sheena Fujibayashi, though that isn't her real name. Then there is Genis, my best bud" Lloyd replies. I give a nod to the head, scratching my head I debate if I should announce myself or not.

"Kitty," I state. I hear Genis laugh at my name; turning sharply I walk over to him and grind my fist into his head.

"Ow!" He cries. I hear a snicker from Zelos.

"I think I'll like Kitty," He says sarcastically to Genis. Saying the exact same thing that Genis had said about me to Zelos. I give a very audible sigh, shaking my head at their stupidity. I can tell they are always at each other's throats. I just knew this is going to be a very long journey as well as tiring.

_I wonder what crap Maya has in store for me. More importantly, I wonder how Heather is doing… as well as Annette. Knowing that crazy girl, she's in a lot of trouble. … HEY WAIT!... Naruto is probable raiding my ramen stash! That a-hole!_

_(=^-^=)_

_**Evelyn Dark:**_ 7,005 words. Wow that's like my best yet!  
_**Yuan:**_ Scum bag!  
_**Yondaime:**_ tutu wearing pansy!  
_**Yuan: **_WHAT THE HELL! Why does everybody keep calling me that!  
_**Evelyn Dark: **_….because..  
_**Yuan:**_ shut up…  
_**Yondaime:**_ Whatever… anyway! Until next time Ciao!  
_**Yuan:**_ Adieu.  
_**Evelyn Dark:**_ Dasvedanya!

_(=^-^=)_

_With migraines and pain,  
__**Evelyn Dark**__, lazy ass writer of the century~!_

_With giving out false dates and an a-hole for a son,  
__**Yondaime**__, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

_With pink tutus and pansy insults,  
_**Yuan Ka-Fai, **_Freakin Mad Scientist~!_

Fin~

_(=^-^=)_

_**Down the Rabbit Hole We Go!**_

"_**MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! THERE'S A CRAZY NINJA IN THE INN!"**_


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

_**Evelyn Dark:**_ You know the font Tunga makes my Naruto line breakers look long narrow and not it's cute chubby way.  
_**Yondaim:**_ My son is not chubby! He's lean.  
_**Yuan:**_ She's talking about his chubby cheeks.  
_**Evelyn Dark:**_ Yeah! It just makes you want to pinch his cheeks and cause him excruciating pain. ^^  
_**Yondaim:**_ …..o.o  
_**Yuan:**_ ^^  
_**Yondaim:**_ e.e you traitor!  
_**Yuan:**_ Who says I was ever your ally!  
_**Evelyn Dark:**_ Anyway here is chapter three of Arata Bouken, _Down the Rabbit Hole We Go!  
__**Yondaime:**_ e.e I hope you die a painful death.  
_**Yuan:**_ Hah! I've been living for 4,000 years. I ain't dying anytime soon!

_**Disclaimer: I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia. That's why I'm poor.**_

_**ON TO THE FIC~!**_

_(=^-^=)_

_§Arata Bouken§  
__Written by: Evelyn Dark  
Beta edited by: ????  
__«Chapter 2»  
__Down the Rabbit Hole We Go!_

_(=^-^=)_

My mind slowly starts to work, allowing my eyes to keep closed. I take a deep breath, sensing that the sun is not even out at this time of the hour. I briefly flicker my eyes open to look at the plain brown walls before flickering close once more; my mind slowly churning through the things I should know and what I should be doing right about now. I take a deep breath, my chest heaving up then down as I exhale the deep breathe. I remember that I'm in the world of something; I don't quite really know what this world would be called. I know that this place is based on the game of Tales of Symphonia, so I'll just call this place Symphonia. I am currently in Sylvarant, at the inn of Palmacosta. My roommate, Lloyd Irving, should right now be sleeping in the bed a few feet away from me in his bright red boxers and his black tank top. Right now I should get up and do whatever girly things I need to do before he wakes up, but I feel too lazy to do so. Surprisingly I feel really comfortable, and I really don't want to get up.

_**Crash!**_

I open my eyes quickly as I grab the katana from under my pillow and shoot up from my bed. Turning sharply to throw it at the thing that caused the disturbance, I exhale with annoyance. I see Lloyd fully clothed and gripping his duel swords; my katana laying a few feet away in a wall. I rub the back of my head and yawn, not really sure as to how I am going to apologize. Despite that, I feel proud that Lloyd can deflect a surprise attack such as my sleepy throw of doom.

Jumping down from my bed, which I just happened to be standing in a ' I'm going to kick the person's ass' kind of stance, I nod my head over to Lloyd before brushing my fingers through my tangle of what should be hair but looks like a rats nest.

"Sorry," He says, as if he was caught doing something that he shouldn't be doing. I just my wave my hand, and rummage through my bag looking for my brush. Taking out my handy dandy silver brush, I undo my ponytail and get to work on getting rid of the tangles. Turning to Lloyd I look at him with a raised eye brow, noting that he is fully dressed as well as the bag on his back.

"So where are you going at this time of the hour," I bluntly say. Grinding my teeth with a hiss as I yank on my hair a little too much with my brush. He looks away at the ground to the side of him, as he places his swords back into their sheath. He bites his lips, obviously debating on whether he wants to tell me or not.

Now you're probably wondering how I would know that stuff. I've never met him personally, and I haven't exactly been with him long enough to know him well. To tell you the truth it's because I'm a ninjah! Yes it seems like a lame reply, but ninja's are also paid for their ability to tell what a person is thinking that way he/she can be one step ahead of the person.

"I need to leave," He whispers. I furrow my eye brows in confusion, since he really didn't say anything as to why he is leaving. I leave it at that, not wanting to pry but I also want to keep tabs on him. So I do the most Angie's thing I can do, I rummage around the room and gather my things. Which is really not much since I don't bother taking my crap out, knowing I'll be leaving soon. Grabbing my backpack and putting it around my shoulder, I place my belt around my waist with the pack at the back and I give Lloyd a thumbs up.

"When do we leave?" I ask. He looks bewildered at me, probable because I said we instead of you. I can't help but smile at how cute he looks when he's confused. Soon he grins and thumbs me to follow him, as we gingerly make our way out the door. We meet the professor standing before the door, smiling towards Lloyd and giving me a glare before looking at Lloyd once more. Guess he should have woken up a little bit sooner, since she obviously looks like she just woke up.

"Good morning Lloyd." She says pleasantly towards Lloyd. She gives me a brief look to me before turning to walk down the stairs.

I frown and flip her off from behind, seeing Lloyd frowning at me as well. I just give a 'hmph' and cross my arms before stalking down the stairs after Raine. Once down the stairs I look over to see many of the tired looks of the Regeneration group, giving a small wave to each of them.

"I'm hungry," I hear Zelos whine from my right. "What's for breakfast, Brat?"

"What am I? Your butler?" He asks haughtily to the Tethe' Alla Chosen. I shake my head and sigh before heading over towards Presea, knowing that at least she doesn't hold ill towards me. Not that I would know, since she seems to keep to herself or she's with Regal—who probable doesn't like me as well like Raine.

She looks up at me with her blank look; I give her a nod before leaning against the wall with my arms behind my head.

"Oh would you quit whining Zelos." Raine says with irritation. "The inn keeper is making the breakfast, and it will be out soon."

Raine rubs her temple with annoyance written on her face. I briefly flicker my eyes around the area, my eyes already looking for ways of escape and such. I glance over quickly to the figure making its way to me and find Sheena joining Presea and me in our little corner. She gives Presea and me a small smile, but I see the suspicion still in her eyes at me. I turn my attention back to the group as they go about what they seem to usually do in the morning.

"My shoulder is doing just fine," I flatly say. I watch her face turn into guilt through the corner of my eyes.

"Sorry about that," She says. She looks down towards the ground with a sad expression. "These times have been untrusting lately."

I give her a nod in understanding her reason. Sometimes some things just can't be forgotten, despite your tries. You just have to deal with it and understand that things won't be the same anymore.

"Alright! Breakfast is ready!" I hear someone yell. Possibly the inn keeper.

"Oh thank Martel! I'm starving!" Exclaims Zelos as he rushes off towards the dining area. The regeneration group just heaves an irritated sigh, before hungrily following after the red head. I walk after the group, holding my stomach after being hit by the 'OMG I'm am soooo fucking hungry right now' wave. Rushing forward, I push past Zelos as I make my way towards the dining area only to shrink back away from the clashes of colors. Getting bumped on the shoulder, I glare at the person who bumped me. Finding Zelos making his way to the food table, I silently vow to myself that I will make the Chosen pay.

Looking around the area, I find relatively young woman with a child standing far off from the table of food. Seeing that she's completely lost of what to do, and having no idea how to get anything from there; I decide to be a nice person and help her out. Not for the children mind you, but because I'm in a nice mood at the moment and it'll give me the reason to push some people over.

Stepping forward, I quickly brush past some people and find myself at the area with the plates and cups. Grabbing three plates and cups, I place them on the table as I accumulate exactly what I want and a shot at what they want. Putting pancakes on one table, I put waffles on the other, then some eggs on another, then add a dash of sausages on all the plates with nice fresh biscuits I complete the meals with filling the cups with milk. Looking at the plates and drinks, I cough for a second before somehow balancing them on one arm while cradling the drinks on the other.

Turning around, I gulp at the accumulating place; the clash of the auras blinding me for a while. I attempt to get away from the herding cattle1 hoarding around the food. Seeing a fat guy coming at me fast, and knowing the reactions of getting out of a very hungry Choji, I jump over him and gracefully land; glad for not spilling or dropping the food. Making my way over to the mother and child, I motion for the mother to take a plate.

"Oh… uh .. you don't have to—" She says, blushing at my kindness. I shake my head and motion for her to take it. Obligingly she takes a plate, the waffle one, to her daughter as well as a drink. Grabbing a plate for herself from me, she smiles and thanks me with embarrassment. I smile back.

"What are you? A wanna be ninja?" The girl asks rudely, her blonde pigtails bobbing up and down from her movement. I glare at her, knowing that this girl had an attitude. All kids have an attitude, which is my I hate them. Yes I don't like them, kids that have attitudes and kids that can't talk to tell you want the hell they want!

"Now be nice, Agnes!" Her mother scolds. Agnes, a.k.a the-worlds-rudest-child just pouts and glares at me. Her mother looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's just a little grumpy at this time of the morning."

I wave her off, not like she did anything to me. Agnes keeps glaring at me, sticking her tongue out before sipping some of her milk. I clench my cup of milk, resisting the urge to chuck it at her pretty little head.

_Of course the kids hateful, woman. Who names their child Agnes?_

I shake my head at the rude thought, the woman is nice and I'm just being rude to her because of her impossible child. Turning away from them, I give a small wave with the hand holding the cup of milk. Making my way over to the stairs of the inn, away from prying eyes; I take my mask off and begin to cut my sausages with a kunai—since I obviously forgot a knife. Sticking the cut piece of meat with my kunai, I lift up to my mouth before seeing the little brat a few feet away from me. Stopping there, with my mouth open; I place it down to my plate and glare at her.

"I asked you if you're a ninja." She says rudely. I roll my eyes and pick up the piece of meat once more and stuff it into my mouth. Ignoring her; she stands there with her hands on her hips, her blue and white dress flitting from her action.

"So are you?" She asks with snide to her tone. Getting really tired of her snide question and her intolerable attitude; I get up and walk towards her, hovering over her for a few seconds as she looks up at me with narrowed blue eyes. Leaning over I make our faces inches away, keeping my plate and cup far away from the brat.

"I know 20 ways to kill a person in less than five seconds." I ask in a dangerous whisper. Her eyes widen a fraction; her mouth firmly shut.

"Would you like to test my patience?" I ask her sweetly, but with dangerous tint to it. She stands there with her arms bared next to her, trying to seem strong. I laugh with an ominous sound, smiling at her cruelly. Stepping away from with an amused smirk, I turn to place my plate and cup down before taking out my katana. Stepping towards her, but moving around her in circle, she watches with fear filled eyes. I laugh at the sight of her strong appearance crumbling instantly. I quickly step towards her, stopping the blade of my katana away from her neck. Her blue eyes widen with even more fear, as her mouth opens to scream. I lean in close once more, our nose touching.

"For one, I could easily slice your head of your. Pretty. Little. Head."I say in an innocent whisper, the flat of my blade trailing over her neck. Getting the idea that I might do that, which I wouldn't, she screams loudly and falls back crawling backwards. I laugh, sheathing my katana as the girl picks herself up and makes a run for the diner as she trips on the way there.

I snicker to myself as I go over to my plate and sit down; knowing full well Heather would be knocking some 'sense' into me for scaring the 'innocent' girl. I cut another piece of sausage and stuff it into my mouth.

"_**MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! THERE'S A CRAZY NINJA IN THE INN!"**_ I hear the Agnes's shrill scream from the dining area and hold back a laugh.

"Now now, hunny. There are no crazy ninjas." I hear the mother say calmingly; trying to calm her fretting daughter from the sound of it. I choke on my piece of pancake that I put into my mouth, trying to suppress the laughter as I eat. Leaning against the wall part of the stairs, I hold my stomach with one hand while holding my plate with the other.

"**But, but.. **_**BUT**_**. It's going to **_**KILL **__**ME**_**!"** Agnes protests to her mother. I can't hold it in any longer. Once swallowing my piece of pancake, I start laughing loudly; choking once more from my hiccupping laughter. Falling over the few steps of stairs, I land face first in the ground and hold my neck; trying to get in some breathes before dying from lack of oxygen because I'm laughing so hard. Hearing footsteps coming towards me, I quickly get up and place my mask on before setting myself back to sitting against the wall with my arms crossed.

Lloyd comes in through the doorway, looking for something. Turning towards me, his eyes widen before narrowing and a frown marring his features. Walking over towards me, he leans forward with an accusing look.

"I think you have something to do with it." He states with a growl. I shrug my shoulders and look at him, suppressing the snickering.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I reply. My voice jumping with a hidden snicker. He narrows his eyes even more, and leans in closer before poking me in the chest.

"You know what. The girl, what did you do!?" he asks. His voice raising a fraction, as he steps back with his hands on his waist. I shrug and look at the wall, trying to go for an uncaring voice.

"She kept bugging me, and asking stupid questions. She asked me if I was 'a wanna be ninja', and she's rude." I say monotony. Trailing my fingers through my hair with a look of 'I really don't give a shit'. I look to the side of him, his frown deepening. I sigh and get up, turning towards him. Placing my hands on his shoulder I look to the side.

"Look, I'll go apologize."I say with exasperation. His frown soon fades away from my statement and he replaces it with a smile. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he smiles even brighter.

"That's great!"He chirps. I groan and push him out of my way as I walk over to the diner. My eyes sweeping for the girl or her mother; hoping that they left so I don't have to do this. Unfortunately I find the mother, and take a deep breath before sighing once more. Walking towards the woman, I wave to her as the girl finds me and emits a squeal.

"That's the ninja, mommy!" She says with deep fear. Tugging on her mother's dress and pointing at me, I roll my eyes as smoothly make my way through the people and stop before her.

The woman purses her lips and looks at me with disappointment. Not really wanting to look at her anymore, I kneel down to the girl's level as she hides behind her mother's dress.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, okay." I say with annoyance. Getting up I look at the woman, and just do an Angie comment.

"You daughter is brat, sorry." I say while shrugging before walking over to Lloyd who is frowning. I shrug my shoulders, as if he's frowning because he heard. Which would be impossible since I was just a across the room which is a good 20 feet away and I was talking at normal voice. With the entire noise going, I would think he could not hear me; though I guess he did. Though I tend to be rude, I try my best to be very respectful to my elders. Konoha has made my respect for old people erode, stupid Ero-sennin.

Not really knowing what to say, I just shrug and walk out the door way towards my unfinished food. Hoping that he'll leave me to have some peace while I eat, I put one foot over the other and push my other foot right out from under me and land face first. I hear footsteps running towards me, and feel hands on my back.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" Lloyd asks with concern in his voice. I lift my face from the ground and look around.

"I smell food." I bluntly say to try and make him forget that I actually tripped. Before bouncing back to my feet and not caring for his curious glance. Rushing over towards my food, I look at him and hiss. He takes a step backwards, taken back by my action. The truth is, I don't know why I'm acting like this; but I really want to eat my food in peace so I grab my plate and balance it on my forearm while holding my cup. Holding my unoccupied hand up to my face with only two fingers sticking out I focus my chakra as I close my eyes; I poof away from the stairs. Feeling my chakra surround me then dissipate, I open my eyes to see the city before me. Looking around to nod my head at appearing exactly where I want, the inn's roof, I sit down and cross my legs while I take off my mask to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" I say after I clap my hands together in front of my chest. Remembering exactly what I usually say before eating after living in Konoha for so long.

_(=^-^=)_

I slap my tummy, very happy that it has been filled with food. Which is nice when you haven't eaten in three days, but don't worry I've gone longer and I'm trained for such hard ships.

Getting up, I walk towards the edge of the roof and look down to see if anyone is anywhere. Finding only a few people walking the streets, I take my chance and apply chakra to my feet then quickly run down the building wall. Finally on the ground I walk over towards the door and make my way back into the inn.

"So right now, since we have Lloyd back, we're going to the Balacruf Mausoleum?" A voice asks. Knowing its one of the regeneration group, I go over to the group and pop my head to the side to see Raine leaning against the wall.

"Yo," I say off handedly with a wave. Raine's head snaps towards me with wide eyes and she screams as she smacks her staff right towards my face. Freaking, I shoot downward and cover my head with fear of getting hit.

"GOMEN!" I yell. Backing away from Raine as she breathes heavily from my unintentional fright, I quickly back up while getting up and put my hands out.

"Oh…don't scare me like that," Raine scolds me. I give an apologetic gesture to Raine and a small wave towards the other. Genis only snickers atme, while I keep myself from slapping him. I smile as I come up with a great come back to his snicker.

"You know it only takes 42 facial muscles to frown, but only 4 muscles to extend you arm and _bitch_ slap the brat." I say sweetly but with venom at the end towards Genis. He blushes and looks away with a frown. Zelos snickers at my comment, which just gets him to have a big hand print on his face.

"Ow… my beautiful face!" Zelos whines as he caresses his red hot cheek. I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"So what about this Balacruf Mausoleum?" I ask from what they are talking about before. I know what they are talking about, but it would be suspicious if I knew about what they are doing. Raine and Regal give each other a look, the color gray flitting between the two. Regal gives a nod and Raine sighs before turning towards me.

"We are going to the Mausoleum to make a pact with Sylph." She says. I give a nod. Sylph is a summon spirit of wind, and really three summon spirits. Uh… I don't quite remember their individual names but I do know that one uses a bow, one uses a shield, and the other uses a sword. So Defensive, Offensive, and long range; though I think one of their names has something to do with fairy.

"So you have a summoner with you then?" I ask. Sheena nods her head.

"I'm the summoner. I've already got a pact with pretty much all of the summon spirits except for Sylph and Luna." She says.

"So what's the purpose of all these pacts?" I ask once more. Man am I asking a lot, but then again I'm suppose to be clueless here. Sheena bites her lip, before shaking her head.

"Never mind, I've just got to do my job." I lie. I do not have a job, well I do but it can't be considered a job since I have nooo idea what I'm doing so I'm just winging it.

"What is your job?" Regal asks. I jab my thumb towards Lloyd's direction.

"He's my principal." I blandly say.

"You mean like the head person of a school?" Lloyd asks dumbly. Sheen rolls her eyes and frowns at Lloyd.

"No, as in _you_ are Kitty's job. Protecting you, pretty much." Sheena says knowingly. I nod my head, and that causes an uproar. Raine looks at me weirdly, while the others just gasp.

"Woah. Why!?" Zelos asks with emphasis at the why. I shrug my shoulders, since I'm pretty much half lying here.

"Don't ask me, I just do as my Hokage says." I say.

"Who?"

"The head of his village, right?" I nod my head to Sheena. "But even then, you do have your scroll with the mission right?"

_Crap! Think Angie, think! Uh… no go no! go!_

"I don't see why it concerns you," I say defensively right after my little mental break down.

Sheena looks like she's about to argue but it seems she doesn't in the end. I give a small sigh in relief and cross my arms with nervousness.

"Soo…how are we going to get to the Balacruf Mausoleum?" I ask for a change in subject. Many of the faces brighten with a cruel smirk.

"Ever heard of a Rheaird?" Zelos asks with a smirk. I shake my head, but I do know what it is.

_I have a bad feeling._

_(=^-^=)_

"So I press this button to turn it on, you pretty much stand up the whole time you're driving, these handles make the turn, and I get to buddy up with someone." I say mostly to myself to get through what they've told me about it. You see this Rheaird happens to be a big flying machine that looks like a bird pretty much. So the person I'm going to fly with will definitely be Lloyd.

"Yeah! Pretty much." Zelos exclaims with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking, and the smirk on his face is not easing my worries. Raine shuffles, a smile on her face as well.

"Yes, well you can buddy up with Sheena. Ninjas need to stick together." She exclaims with enthusiasm. I grit my teeth and look over towards Sheena's direction, our eyes connecting.

_Joy, bonding time…_

"Awwww.. but I wanted to buddy up with my voluptuous hunny," Zelos whines as he crosses his arms and pouts. "For all we know, kitty over there could man handle our sweet innocent ninja.

"W…w-well, there is another Rheaird, remember?" Sheena interjects. Obviously a little nervous with the way Zelos put it. I mean sure, I do sometimes get a little touchy with my gal pals. But it's nothing too bad really; it's more out of seeing their reactions and stuff. Its fun making them freak out and scream for me to get lost. Good times, good times.

"Ah right, Colette's Rheaird." Regal states. I look at him confused; she didn't take it with her?

_Oh right, she's got wings. I forgot! Cause she be an angel!_

"Well, if you insist. I don't mind trying to fly those metal birds." I reply with hopes they concede with it. Raine looks thoughtfully, a little doubtful that I can drive this thing. If it's as hard as driving a car, how bad can it be?

"Well, okay. But just so you know, it a big fall with big crashes." She says coolly like it's an everyday kind of thing to say.

"Note to self. Don't crash." I say sarcastically as I nod my head and walk over towards the blue Rheaird and look at it doubtfully. Taking a deep breath in through my nose and exhale out my mouth, I step on the Rheaird and situate myself on it. Looking at the controls carefully, I find the green button and press it. The engines activate, as the machine rumbles under my feet and hands. Gulping and looking over towards the watching group I give a thumb up as they scatter towards their Rheairds. I look over to see Lloyd going towards his red Rheaird and he does the button pressing as the machine comes to life. Looking over towards me; he smiles and gives a wave before pulling back on the handles and shooting off into the sky.

Watching as everyone shoots off into the sky, I lick my lips as I nudge the handles back and feel the force pull me back as I lurch upward. Feeling the wind rush at me, I freak momentarily as I zip past everyone in a blur. Gripping hard on the handles for dear life, I feel the empty fear like feeling fill my chest as I try to slow down the stupid contraption. Riding in the air for a few gray hair seconds, I'm able to slow it down to a more suitable speed.

Sheena flies near me, thumbing for me to follow her. Feeling a little disgruntle I nod my head slightly as she turns off towards the right a bit. Following after, I sort of get the feel of the sudden unstable sensation as I get better at working with it.

I look around me at the many small trees whizzing down below, and the sea of green soon giving way to the rapid waters of the ocean. Smelling the salt water, I look towards my right to find a yelling Zelos do a flip; almost heading straight towards the ocean. I roll my eyes at his stupidity and return my attention to the open sky before me. Despite the unstable thing underneath me and the fact that my legs shake a bit, the wind blowing through my hair just feels so comforting. Slightly relaxing if I don't look down and hyperventilate from it.

As I continue forward my mind slightly wanders to how I got here. First starting out as a normal high school girl who was more focused in my little own world more than dealing with high school drama. The girl who was a nerd, and very much known as the untouchable. Not because I gave the feeling of 'no touching', which I probable did without knowing it, I just had my own little bubble that everyone seem to just stay far away from with their needles. It's not like I was looking for trouble, but more so because I mostly stayed by myself except when I was with my friends. Then right on my school's homecoming and during my cheerleading routine, the Akatsuki just popped up out of nowhere. Kidnapping me, my friend Heather, and my other friend Annette. There we were rescued by Konoha ninjas and trapped in a dangerous world of ninjas. Every day was a fight for our survival. I guess after all those two months, before Heather's death, trying to stay alive to kill just became a part of me.

After my first kill, worrying over the blood on my hands just stopped. Not that I don't think about it or feel bad. It's just all about survival; it's all about not dying. To see another day so that at least my last friend doesn't die, so my new friends don't die like Heather. Even though she's back, by a some kind of miracle of Sasuke's, she had told me that day not blame myself. But no matter what, I still blame myself for not being able to be there. I made a promise that I would always be there for her, but I wasn't. It was because I was too focused on myself that I completely forgot about Heather. I completely forgot about who my enemy was and who my friends were. I killed two Konoha shinobi that blood stained night. I killed a lot, and it didn't bother me the least. That's what made me feel bad, not because I killed but because I felt no sorrow. Nothing and I felt like a sick bastard like the Akatsuki. That's one of the reason's I trained to be a medic nin, because I thought it would make a difference. Though it never quenched that empty feeling in my heart, it never did anything to ease my pain. Nothing ever did.

I snap my head to the side towards the loud whistle and find Presea flying next to me. She blinks and gives me that blank look before pointing downward. I nod my head and push forward on the handle and feel the decent pull at my heart. Reaching nearer to the ground, I close my eyes as I lurch forward. The Rheaird scrapping against the earth as it slowly comes to a stop. Choking a bit on the smoke of dust filtering around me, I slightly open my eyes to see a big grayish white stone ruin before me. What looks like the remains of a block like castle, just sits there on dying grass with the sun peaking behind the ruin. The sun slowly dips behind the castle and winks out of sight, twilight enshrouding the area making everything seem to glow a dark yellow.

"Marvelous isn't it 3!" Raine exclaims to my right. I nod my head as she clasps her hands before her and dreamily walk towards the mausoleum.

"Welcome to the Balacruf Mausoleum!" Zelos exclaims with a satisfied smirk as he looks at the building before looking at me slyly. "Guess we should have told you how to land too!"

_No duh! That would have made the landing a little smoother!_

Looking at the Mausoleum with a worried look, everyone shuffles towards the entrance. Obviously by the way they calmly go into the temple that they've been here before. Knowing the place is going to be a death trap, I walk after as well.

The place is dank, dreary, and pretty much like a big huge tomb! With the creepy torch lights going and all that.

_Wait torch lights? I though this place is deserted. _

"Hey Lloyd." I whisper as I get close to him. He turns his head to me smiles slightly. "Don't you think it's kind of weird for an inhabited place to have the torches on fire? I mean I don't know this place, but if I'm correct even if you've been here and have lighted the torches before. The torches would have died a long time ago."

With that said Lloyd's face lights up in astonishment.

"You're right. That means someone was here or is here." He says quietly. I nod my head as both of us cautiously make our way through the maze like place. Having taken the front of the group, Lloyd and I take a left turn and as something whizzes at us. Instincts kicking in, I push Lloyd against the wall and quickly duck down as I look behind me to see what it was.

_**Clank**_

I gulp as I look at the sword still vibrating on the wall; I sigh in relief before turning back to the other hall.

"Tha.." I cut him off with putting my hand to his mouth. Putting my finger to my mouth for his to shut up I look back to see the group with shocked expressions on their faces. Leaving Lloyd at the wall I walk cautiously down the hall, the others walking behind me with caution as well. Lloyd makes his way towards me and I point for him to get behind me; he shakes his head and pulls in front of me.

"Lloyd!" I hiss as him in whisper. He ignores me and continues on before the floor caving underneath him.

"Ahh!" He yells as he plummets down the hole.

"Lloyd!" Everyone screams at him. Groaning with frustration at how he always seems to get into trouble lately I rush forward towards the hole. Looking down below to see if I can see him, I curse as I see nothing more than pitch black.

_You're going to be the death of me Lloyd!_

I reach into my bag and pull out a thin thread, quickly making a loop with one end and throwing it around the torch. Now this little thread is a lot stronger than it looks, and it doesn't catch on fire. So that's a plus. Pulling on the thread quickly and harshly, I smile as the torch stays in place and the thread stays intact. Without saying a single word towards the group, I rush forward and plummet down the hole. Feeling the thread rush through my gloves; the area starting to get hot from the friction, I feel the wind pass through my hair. Finding the bottom area to get lighter, I grip the thread hard as I try to slow my decent; thankful for the gloves. As I steadily slow down; I cringe at the harsh landing, not having slowed down enough to cause less pain.

Crouching down, I make a quick 360 degree turn; my hand still holding the thread while I look around for Lloyd or any threats.

_**Clink clink clink clank!**_

I look over towards the direction of the sound, gently letting go of the thread before bouncing off towards the sound. Having the slight feeling that I'm going to find Lloyd there, I fluidly take out my katana as I get closer to the cause of sound. Finding Lloyd with his twin blades out and fighting against some kind of birdy lady; I reach behind to quickly grab some shurikens and I throw them at the monster. Appearing in front of Lloyd I crouch down, ready for the battle. The monsters screeches as some of the shurikens make their mark; she flaps her wings harder as she flies out of our reach. Then a certain light blue glyph appears underneath her; I get a little confused at what that is.

"Oh no! The monster is reading a wind spell," Lloyd says flabbergasted.

_Right, wind spells are very long rangy. But it can't cast the spell if I interrupt it!_

Placing my katana into my mouth, I quickly create signs with my hands. Getting my signature ninjutsu spell ready.

"Ice Style: Frozen Senbon Strike!" I yell, molding my chakra as over fifty senbons form in the air around the monster, all made out of ice. As they form, the monster already has its spell done. As it casts the spell my ice senbons shoot at the monster with high speeds as it impales the thing. Small amounts of blood squirt out as the monsters screeches in defeat, falling down towards the ground as I rush out of the way of three winds blades heading at me. Landing on the ground hard, I lose my katana as it skitters away from me. Scrambling up to my feet I calmly walk over to my katana and sheath it. Looking over towards Lloyd I smile as he smiles back.

"That was pretty cool!" Lloyd exclaims. I blush at the comments, usually people would say that it was reckless of me trying to out ninjutsu someone. Rubbing the back of my head I point towards the hole from where we had dropped.

"Uh….we better get back to the rest…."I say uneasily. He nods his but looks at me confused.

"But how are we going to do that?" He asks. I grin at him and motion for him to follow me, there is a reason why I had the thread.

"We are going to use this thread to climb up," I say as I gently pull the thread, making sure that it'll hold us.

"On that little thing?!" Lloyd asks. I look at him with a deadpan look. Does he question my ability. Of course I'm not expecting him to climb this thing, I'll just pull him up.

"I'll climb it; you just wait until I get up there and tie this around your waist. Then I'll pull you up, but don't worry. I've pulled up people heavier than you." I say with chuckle at the end. Yes. Trying to pull up Choji was a baaaaad idea; my back had hurt really badly. On the good side, I got him out of harm's way and he got to be my slave for a week. It was well worth the pain. Grabbing the thread, I slowly heave myself up, my legs dangling as I use my arm muscles to pull myself up the thread. Having become use to serious training with Naruto; I have become stronger than I was when I was just a nerdy high school girl.

Feeling the strain of my own weight I slowly but surely make my way up the thread and grab the ledge of the stone floor. Heaving myself up, I look to see if any of the group had stayed; finding no one, I concluded that they had headed by themselves to make the pact with Sylph. Turning back to the hole, I peer down as I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Okay, you can tie yourself now. Tug the thread when you're ready" I holler down towards him. Holding the thread limply in my hand; after a few seconds of waiting, I feel a tug on the thread. Grabbing the ninja thread with both of my hands, I contract my muscles as I slowly pull Lloyd up from the hole. For a semi-tall skinny guy, he sure does weigh a lot.

As Lloyd makes it up to the top, he pulls himself up the rest of the way—thank Kami! Untying the thread from his waist, he hands the end to me and smiles.

"Heh…Thanks Kitty." He says with a toothy grin. Turning away from him I set myself to put the ninja thread away.

"Angie." I calmly say my real name.

"What?" He asks confused. I sigh and turn to him.

'Nothing," I mumble, turning my face away to hide my blush. Totally forgetting the fact that my mask is pretty much hiding the blush.

"Well Kitty. Shall we continue to make the pact with Sylph?" Lloyd asks in a sort of gentlemen-y way. His outfit and his idiotic grin totally ruins the image sadly. Nodding my head we bound off towards the upper area, Lloyd leading the way with his knowledge of his later time here.

_Time to kick some Summon Spirit ass! …..I'm hungry now….. .__._

_(=^-^=)_

_**Evelyn Dark:**_ Well what do you know? Got this chapter done on my laptop while a stupid storm took out my electricity and is spoiling my food! They took down our power poles! And one of my friends actually has electricity! Luckeh bastard!  
_**Yondaime:**_ Wow sucks for you!  
_**Yuan:**_ Don't worry. I'm sure the Generator will be put on.  
_**Evelyn Dark: **_TT~TT and there is no way of heating food! I'll starve by then!  
_**Yondaime:**_ Well until next time. Ciao  
_**Yuan:**_ Adieu!  
_**Evelyn Dark: **_I'M HUNGRY!

_(=^-^=)_

With no electricity and point of starvation,  
_**Evelyn Dark, **_lazy ass writer of the Century~!

With a chubby cheeked son and a hopeful death of Yuan,  
_**Yondaime, **_Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

With cheek pinchers and traitors,  
_**Yuan Ka-Fai**_, Freakin Mad Scientist~!

Fin~!

_(=^-^=)_

_**Meeting the Raven**_


	4. Meeting the Raven

_**Evelyn Dark: **_Why hello all! I give you the long awaited chapter 3 of Arata Bouken.

_**Yuan:**_ Hmm…long awaited…don't you have a yearlong update that you need to do?

_**Michael Kururugi**_: So what?! Everyone takes a while

_**Yuan**_:: perhaps..But one that's been neglected for a year~...I call that laziness.

_**Evelyn Dark::**_ I call your face laziness .__.

_**Michael Kurugi**_: lawl don't piss her off if you know what's good for you, Yuan

_**Yuan:**_: ....-imagines- okay that is scary...

_**Michael Kururugi**_: told you =P__

_**Evelyn Dark**_: ...3 Disclaimer~!~!~! Would you like the pleasure, Michael?

_**Michael Kururugui**_: Sure, Evelyn Dark doesn't own tales of Symphonia, but if she did. Well…. fan girls other than herself would be pissed…

_**Evelyn Dark**_:: oh ho~ Yuan~~~ 3 ON TO THE FIC~!

-----------------------------------------------

§Arata Bouken§

Written by: Evelyn Dark  
Beta edited by: ????

«Chapter 3»

Meeting the Raven

-----------------------

As Lloyd and I run through the many halls of the Mausoleum; I keep a wary eye of the many traps that might spring up. Sure Lloyd has been here, but his memory seems to only serve where Sylph seems to be not where there are traps. It would seem after three minutes of our roaming; we had already been almost decapitated, spiked, caged, and burned alive. It sadly was not a memorable moment to behold; so now we are just almost there as Lloyd said a few seconds ago.

"Alright! This way!" Lloyd yells and waves his arm from the front, taking a sharp turn to go up some stairs. Skidding a bit I turn m body around to go up the stairs and turn again to go through a passage way. Finding Lloyd standing next to a door way, he beckons for me before disappearing up the door way stairs. Sighing I follow after, taking every step carefully so as to now trip up them—like the many ways I have done before. Getting closer to the top of the stairs I find the light growing brighter. Making it to the top I hiss and cover my eyes from the intense sun.

"Oh. So they've finally arrived." A childish voice says.

"Well this is going to make it even more fun!" Another childish voice says. Slightly more honey sweet, than lavender sweet.

Finally catching my vision, I find the whole group plus Lloyd standing in front of an alter. Above the alter is the summon spirit of Wind, or summon spirits to be exact. A blue haired fairy looks at me with an intense look, she holding a big ass sword. On her left is a purple haired fairy, a bow in her hand with a quiver full of arrows on her back, she gives off a very calculative look. Then on the left of the blue fairy is one with pink hair, she holding one big shield—making me wonder how well she can move with the thing.

"Alright, you wanna make a pact now?" The pink haired fairy says. Sheena looks a little startled before nodding her head.

"Alright then, but you can only have four fighters." The pinked haired fairy warns. Sheena nods her head, turning to the group to pick out the people to have fight with her. I quickly make my way over to the group, making sure to keep close to Lloyd.

"Be sure to choose wisely, Sheena." Raine warns as well.

"I know." Sheena responds back before going back to her decision making.

"Alright. I'll have Raine, Lloyd, aaaaand…." Sheena says, looking around the group thoughtfully before turning her gaze to me. Smirking at me, she points her finger at me. "Kitty. We'll see how good of a fighter you really are."

I panic a bit, not sure as to how fighting a Summon Spirit will be like. Looking at the three fairies, I decide to take on the long ranged opponent. That way, I won't have to worry about the others getting hurt while attacking the short distance attacker and the defensive one.

"Well then, get ready!" The pink haired fairy says. Positioning her shield, she charges at Lloyd. Taking out my katana, I rush towards the purple haired fairy. I slash at her as she evades the attack. Flying back she notches an arrow and sends it straight at me. Side stepping I retaliate with a barrage of shurikens, before rushing at her once more. As she evades the shurikens, I jump up to slash at her mid torso only to have her evade and whack me in the head with her bow. Turning my body in mid air, I land on my feet to quickly watch how everyone else is doing. The rest of the group is standing at the edge near the alter, while Lloyd is desperately trying to slash through the pink fairy's shield. While Sheena is trying to dodge every attack from the blue fairy; Raine is casting First Aid to heal Sheena.

Turning back to the purple fairy; I narrowly dodge an arrow, but still getting a small cut on my arm. Growling I charge forward, grabbing in my bag for an exploding tag. Grabbing it I quickly attach it to a kunai and throw it at the purple fairy. She blocks the kunai with her bow, only to have the tag explode in her face. She gets blown back, crying out at the attack. Not wasting this moment to attack once more; I aim a kick at her while she's still in mid air. Making contact I watch as she flies off towards the edge of the Mausoleum.

"YUTIS!"

"Score one for the Kitty!" I yell happily before it's deflated with a very angry Yutis flying up from where she got kicked. I completely forgot that she had wings; so as such I run like hell as she starts shooting _thousands_ of arrows at me. That starts to make me think where she stores them; then I start to think I'd rather not die so I run a little faster with some chakra to help out. Since I don't have much room to run, I consent with just running around in circles before thinking of doing something to help with Lloyd's problem. With that in mind I run towards the pink one and jump up to have the bottom of the foot to make contact with the shield and I use that to propel myself over her. With that I quickly make use of the senbon needs in my pack and throw them at her exposed back. Then I run like hell again.

"Fairess!"

"Score two for the Kitty!" I yell once more in my 'running like hell' tactic, which is pretty much like the 'hit and run' one. But mine consists of more running than making any hits.

_Now I just need to get rid of Yutis-san_

Skidding to a stop I look at her with a grin on my face, a pretty good plan forming to distract her.

"Hey Yutis-san! Your dad did it with Fairess!" I yell at her, which just makes her features even darker than before. Man did I piss her off. That of course lands me with a Wind Blade; which I might add hurts like a biotch. Yeah. So now I have one cut on my arm, another on my torso, one on my cheek, and another on my leg. Life sucks balls.

Well I'm done with trying to attack her with weapons and taijutsu. So now I deck out my favorite Ninjutsu; using the needed hand seals I charge up the chakra in my body. Seeing her look at me strangely I smirk as I gather up the needed chakra.

"Ice Style: Frozen Senbon Strike!" I yell as the ice needles form around Yutis. Within a split second they shoot off towards Yutis in every direction as they plunge into her skin. A scream erupts from her as her wings give out on her from the pain and she plummets to the floor. Putting my left hand on my hip and pushing out my hands to show my peace sign I giggle.

"And the Kitty wins!" I yell out happily, which was a big mistake. Seems like the leader of the fairy pact doesn't like her lackies being hurt, so I get a sword slash to my back. That gets me to thinking that Lloyd is an idiot for allowing that _thing_ out of his sight. "Gah!"

I fall to the ground in pain; my cheek resting on the ground as I 'act' dead for a few seconds. My ears trained to hear if the fairy chick is still around. Staying still for a few seconds, I hear the beating of wings.

Cue in awesome move.

Opening my eyes quickly, I put the palms of my hands on the ground as I twist my legs around to maneuver my body to be on my back. Swirling around on the floor a few times causing a draft to surround me, making it seem like a whirlwind is surrounding me. That cool moves causes anything in range to me thrown back. So no surprise when the purple fairy, um….yeah bad at names, comes near me. I kick her far off from me so I can get back on my feet. Looking around quickly with paranoia to make sure she doesn't just pop up out of nowhere—yes it's happen before—I check to see that everyone's okay. Sheena's running off towards the purple summon spirit, Lloyd's laying on the floor injured, Raine's given the finishing blow to Fairess knocking her out, and everyone else is looking at us in amusement no doubt.

Rushing to Lloyd for support, I look at his pale face with a slight ping of concern. Sliding down to my knees, I get close to Lloyd and look at his injuries—completely ignoring mine from the adrenaline rush. Administrating my 'first aid' I keep my attention mainly on stopping the blood oozing from his left arm.

"Got pretty banged up huh?" I ask Lloyd with mild amusement. Looking up at his face; my smile falters at the pained deathly look on his face.

"Yeah…." Lloyd replies meekly. Feeling a little concern on his health, just a little, I don't bother to try and comfort him. My main priority on the bleeding, and nothing emotional; because quite frankly, I'm not so good on the 'pep' talk. For one thing my pep talks only usually work on people I know, because the know I'm at least 'attempting' at making their day cheerful. Also considering the fact I purposely say negative things in an up bring tone; always trying to make people feel miserable for my own entertainment. Sadistic aren't I?

After a few minutes of using my awesome med nin stuff, I get the bleeding to stop and ruffle around my bag for some bandages and something to dress the wound. Taking both out, I dress the wound and wrap the bandage around to complete that injury. Seeing nothing else too 'leathle' to Lloyd's health and can't be administered first aid later, I gently bring him to his feet. He smiles at me, and I take that as a thank you.

"Wow you guys are strong!"

"Yes. Now state your vow summoner."

"And if you call us up to kick that ninja freaks ass back there, I wouldn't mind" Says the voice of what I would think is Yutis. Looks like she doesn't like me very much, tee hee~

Snickering to myself, I feel Lloyd tapping on my shoulder. Looking at him from over my shoulder, he inclines his head for me to follow him. Nodding my head without any question, I follow after him—everyone's attention on the vow being stated, or so I think anyway.

As we climb down the stairs, we walk in silence on our way to the entrance of the mausoleum. Allowing the silence to fill around us; my paranoia about the traps starts to get to me a little bit. With this dark creepy, damp halls and the danger lurking in every corner. Your fear tends to take this time to freak you out about now.

Swallowing my spit, I catch Lloyd starting to slow down. As we come to a stop at the entrance of the mausoleum, we catch sight of a bunch of people outside the temple. I look at them all confused; pretty much every single person having some kind of weapon in their hands. With the makeshift armor and shields on them; they must be a bunch of bandits. Naturally I could take them on with no problem. Bad news is that my wounds hurt and I haven't treated them yet. Another bad news is that Lloyd doesn't look to well either; I can see his lips turning blue.

A little clueless as to why Lloyd's health was slowly diminishing; I step in front of him and glare at all the bandits.

"Hello~" A deep voice says. Looking around to find the voice of a large man, a gruesome scar on his left eye. Putting my hand out to make sure that Lloyd's still beside me, I bend my knees ready for anything. I take a short breath, trying to repress the pain of my wounds and to worry more on them.

"Woah….now there. We're not here for trouble, lads." The man says once more. I of course don't exactly believe him. Never had trusted people much now; not with everyone trying to kill you and all.

"Well if you have no quarrel with us. We'll be leaving then." I say loudly with confidence. Grabbing Lloyd by the shoulder lightly, I walk down the steps and keeping going until I'm right next to the 'leader'. He grabs my shoulder, and I stand still. My muscles straining to just twist the man's arm and break it in half.

"Quite a sweet soft voice for a boy." The man says with a raise of his eye brow. It's not that I'm hiding my gender. People just assume wrong usually. Smacking his hand away from my shoulder, I feel Lloyd's weight sag and fall to the ground. As Lloyd plummets to the ground on his knees, I cures to myself and kneel down to his level. Putting my hand on his head; I swear again at the high temperature. He has a fever.

"Ah poor lad." The man drones out. Looking at him sharply, I look at him for a second before places my arm around Lloyd's waist for support. I don't exactly want to move him really, but I don't trust these people enough to make sure Lloyd's okay. Lloyd places his hand on my shoulder, his breathing seeming to be labored and short.

"I'm okay…just a little …dizzy." He says meekly. I stare at him for a second before smacking him in the back of his head.

"Yeah, right. Your lips are blue, dumbass." I say rather harshly at Lloyd. Not even bothering to have the 'motherly hen' type of attitude towards him. See~ I'm not good with people~

"Sorry…." Lloyd says looking down at the ground. Sighing with a little frustration, I slowly help him get up onto his feet. Keeping my eye on all these disgustingly dressed bandits and their weapons, heaving Lloyd wasn't a problem at all. As he smiles at me, I give a wink through my mask.

"So are ya with the Chosen?" The old man asks. Hearing that I don't exactly like the tone of his voice. It's almost like he's daring us to say yes, and do something about it.

"So what if we are…." Lloyd says with another tone that I don't exactly like. For one thing, I don't like to cause trouble when I'm unprepared. If I am, I say 'What the hell. It's not like I'm gonna die'. Then usually I don't die, but I get pretty close to the brink of death.

"If ya are. Then prepare to die!" With that, battle cries are shouted everywhere. Cursing at a bad luck, I shove Lloyd behind me. Even though we're completely surrounded and my body is starting to seriously ache from the cuts. Catching a guy being the first idiot to run at me, I turn towards him and slam my palm up his nose. Smashing the small part into his brain and instantly killing him in a second~ Quickly turning around to give off a roundhouse kick to a guy's chest. Landing down with a soft crunch of the earth, I rush off towards the guy moving towards Lloyd. There I just give a few good punches into the stomach before finishing him off with a back kick to his jaw. Scooting more to Lloyd, the rest of the men just stand there looking at us.

"Damn…I can't take on all of them.." I growl out to Lloyd. Hearing a soft sorry from behind me; something behind me hits the ground hard. Seeing Lloyd on the ground sweating and in pain, I curse once again at the bad luck of the day. Quite frankly I'd have red marks all over my face if Annette was here, and boy am I glad for once.

_**KAAAAAWWW!**_

spinning around to look at the sound of the voice, I look up to see a raven hovering over all of the bandits. With another large cry from the bird a dark mass of what looks like soot shoot out from the bird and hit the ground. With a rumble of the earth, causing me to lose my balance and fall face first to the ground, a bony hand shoots up from the ground in front of me. Naturally I scream my head off like it's the apocalypse. Freaking out at the fact there are DEAD PEOPLE rising from the ground, I crawl over to Lloyd and keep him in my arms. Ready to go ninja on them if they get too close; if they don't, well…I won't bother them.

"What's going on!"

Whirling my head around to see Sheena gawking at the corpses, I shake my head. Completely losing interest in the group near the entrance, I pay more attention to the corpses. Cause I mean, come on. Dead beings brought back to life, anyone would think they're kind of a threat. You know, just saying.

Looking around with a disgusted face at the blood being splattered everywhere with the bandits blood. I try not to look away. Because if I look away, I might get jumped by those things and get raped. I **like** being a virgin, thank you very much.

_Run_

Not even caring to actually question the voice, I go with the flow and take out my little blackcat. No, not the living thing, but a little black ball that ninjas love. The smoke screen ball. 3 Hauling Lloyd over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes that he is, I throw the ball at the ground fast and run like it's the Fourth of July's.

Making my great escape through the woods close by the mausoleum; I catch a black figure coming close to me. Flying out of the trees come the raven that caused all of those _things_ to rise from the dead. Putting my attention back to the front, I jump up to a tree branch and use them as my passage through the dense forest. Me not going to get involved with bad birdy~ 3

_Halt girl. We're far enough to not get attacked or caught._

Yay~ Voices in my head~

**Who the hell are you!**

_You know who I am…._

**I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know.**

[Dodge tree branch]

_Klumsy?_

**Shutthefuckup…..**

_Fufufufufufufufufu~ Such language~_

**I already don't like you….**

Thinking we're pretty far away from the bandits and the corpses. I jump down from my tree branch passage and hit the ground with a dull thud. Taking Lloyd off my shoulders and placing him gently on the ground, I give him a once over. Checking his temperature to be a fever, and his lips still blue; I head bang on the ground.

"I really…really….REALLY HATE~ Those who did this to me…" I groan out through the dirt in my face. Feeling something land on my back, I look to find myself looking face to face towards the raven. Looking slightly over at Lloyd and edging my hand towards the blade, the raven merely tilts its head to the side.

"No need for violence." It says to me.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I scream out as I unsheathe my katana and slash violently and stupidly. The raven flies away a good foot away from my reach and lands on the ground before tilting its head to the side once again.

"Didn't I say no need for violence..tsk tsk tsk~ So uncooperative~" It says to me in what I would presume as a snarky kind of comment. With that I really want to punch that bird really badly. I always get it bad, don't I?

"Kitty?" Lloyd says weakly, in a voice where you really want to go 'awwwww…'. Walking over to Lloyd I place my hand on forehead to check his temperature again. Still a fever, and even hotter.

"Yes, Lloyd?" I ask sweetly. I hear the 'fufufufufufu' coming from behind and restrain myself from throwing a large trunk at that annoying bird.

"I …need to see…someone." Lloyd says meekly. Again, an 'awwwwww…' kind of moment. Man this guy looks soo adorable when he's sick~

"Who do you need, Lloyd?" I ask sweetly again. Once again the 'fufufufufufu' comment is heard from behind. My sweet smile swiftly rots into a frown.

**Jackass…**

_Now now~ There's no need for name calling. After all, if Annette was here should slap you silly~_

**I'LL SLAP YOU SILLY!**

The weight of the bird is evident on my shoulder. Clenching my teeth from roasting this guy on a fire, I look over at him with a glare. He of course merely just _**blinks!**_ I really want to punch the bird.

"Someone..someone to help with my condition."Lloyd says, pausing after the first someone to think. Nodding my head, I agree to help him out. Cause I mean, come on. He's just toooo adorable to reject~

"Hmm…then I suggest you look for the blue haired man." The Raven says. I look at him like he's crazy.

"A blue haired man? Really, is that all you can tell us?" I ask the bird. He looks away from me, like he's THINKING of what to say next.

"Yup."

"I really hate you."

"Blue…haired..man…" Lloyd says thoughtfully to himself. Obviously trying to decipher the descriptive words of the Raven, or to be exact the lack of words that he gave us.

"You should know him. He did after all, try to kill a close one to you." The Raven says in his mysterious voice. The hell he's any help!

"It wouldn't be Regal.."Lloyd says thoughtfully. My eye brows scrunch up in thought. Who could the jackass be talking about?

"Hmmm…some one close……..YUAN!?" Lloyd yells as he quickly gets into a sitting position. Looking a little shocked, he starts to nod his head but then shakes it. "It doesn't make sense. I mean sure he's know, but…. He's our enemy.."

"He's the Chosen's enemy, but you're not with the Chosen at the moment…are you Lloyd?" The Raven says in his 'I know everything and you don't' kind of voice. I really want to know why he's here again.

"Yeah, but he tried to capture me and kill Colette!" Lloyd yells before he starts to cough considerably. Patting my hand on his back gently, he smiles up at me.

"If this Yuan can do something about it, Lloyd. What's there to lose. You look horrendous, and I highly doubt the ending is going to be good." I warn him. He looks down at the ground thinking it over for a while. Allowing him to think over his situation, I glare over at the bird.

"Who are you?" "I asks suspiciously.

"Fufufufufuf~ I am someone Maya sent. One of the three guards that came down to guard over you and your friends." It says with that fake happy voice. Getting onto my knees and sitting there I think over the next question to ask it.

"What's you name? Cause I can't call you 'The Rave', Birdy, or that stupid bird over there." I says seriously.

"hmm…call me….ALMIGHTY LORD!"

**SMACK**

"hmm..Kaimatsuru would do just fine.." Kaimatsuru says with the small bump on his head. Feeling quite satisfied with my work, I blow on my fist and place it on my lap with a smirk on my face.

"How about just Kai. I don't like long names." I say. Truthfully I don't like long names. Either I don't know your name and I just come up with a short name, or I just don't like the long word and shorten it. My memory on names aren't exactly the best.

"It does not matter to me." The newly dubbed Kai says. Sitting there, the conversation ends and we submerge our selves back into our thoughts. Looking around the place trying to find something interesting; time slowly ticks by as nightfall finally comes.

"I've got it!"

-----------

_**Evelyn Dark::**_ Well I finally got that done. Now I think I have a pretty good Idea what to do now.

_**Yuan:: **_ Poor Grandma Larisa….what a nice woman.

_**Yondaime:: **_ What are you talking about! You've never met her!

_**Yuan::**_ _I'm just saying that she was a very nice old lady._

_**Evelyn Dark:: **_Baba Lora….

_**Yondaime:: **_Great I think you just made her cry.

_**Yuan::**_ She doesn't have a heart, as such. She is unable to cry.

_**SMACK**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_-_-"__Please come again for the next chapter. Dasvedanya

_**Yondaime::**_ Ciao =3

_**Yuan::**_ ._.+ Adieu

-----

_With grandma dead, and long road trips,_

_**Evelyn Dark**__, Lazy Ass Writer of the Century_

_With being replaced with Michael Kururugi,_

_**Yondaime,**__ Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

_With insensitivity and being slapped for it,_

_**Yuan Ka-Fai,**__ Freakin Mad Scientist~~_

_Fin~_


End file.
